The Bunny & The Fox
by Yomitoru
Summary: Naruko invites her shy girlfriend, Hinata over to her place for spring break. Feeling bored Naruko finds a way to spice up the night that will change the way Hinata and Naruko are intimate forever. Yuri, and a yummy lemon!


**A/N: **Hey guys! It's The Devil's Avenger with a new lemon. As a matter of fact the first NarukoxHinata lemon in all of Fanfiction history! And now I realize how perverted you guys are, the last lemon I made was based off another anime thingy and like half of my reviewers noticed that. So thanks guys I now know that most of you guys watch porno xD! By the way I don't get why they call it hentai, hentai means pervert in japanese why don't they call it porn but the japanese translated version? Either way I love NarukoxHinata (Now that you think about it it's just NaruHina but yuri instead) I guess it's the yuri side of me talking. This lemon contains role play and kawaii groping. Sorry for the crappy title! I might continue this though! Either way enough babbling let's get to the story!

**Summary: **Naruko invites her shy girlfriend, Hinata over to her house for a sleep over during a week long break from school. Feeling bored Naruko finds a way to spice up the night that will change the way Hinata and Naruko are intimate forever. Yuri and a yummy lemon!

* * *

><p><strong>It's Play Time, Hinata!<strong>

**A Story by The Devil's Avenger**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-san is _so _lucky! Did you know he has a Facebook?

The school bell rung back and forth in a chime like tone letting the students know that the day was over. Students began to vacate the building happy that they had Saturday and the rest of the week off from school due to several Sakura Festivals being held across the country.

Hinata stood from her desk and exited her classroom. Hinata walked through the school corridors looking for a certain someone. Being as crowded as the hallway could be Hinata had a hard time spotting the blonde beauty through the massive crowd. Hinata almost felt lost. Just as Hinata called it quits and began to leave the school she heard an energenic but sweet voice call out to her.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata turned around only to be met with a passionate kiss to the lips by her girlfriend. When Naruko finnaly broke the kiss she shouted, "God, I've been waiting to do that all day!" Naruko put her hands behind her head and gave Hinata a foxy grin that always seemed to make her heart melt.

In Hinata's opinion Naruko was the most beautiful girl to walk this earth. Naruko had long golden hair tied into two large pig-tails that sparkled when the sun hit it. Her eyes were an indulging cerulean blue that Hinata could just gaze in all day long if Naruko let her. They did one time but Naruko's stomach had ruined the momment. What Hinata loved the most was caressing the thin whisker lines on Naruko's naturally tanned face. Naruko had a slim and curvy tan body that made many boys chase after her. Though their advances would never work seeing as Naruko was attracted to girls and girls only. Well she wouldn't say that since Naruko loved Hinata and only Hinata regardless. Naruko beat the shit out of anyone who tried flirting with her, in fact she just beat the shit out of Kiba for trying to.

Hinata was so wrapped up in her thoughts about her girlfriend she didn't realize that Naruko was calling out to her.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruko waved a hand in front of Hinata's face waiting for Hinata to come back to earth. An evil smirk crossed Naruko's face as she thought of an idea to make Hinata come to. Naruko slid her arms around the smaller girls neck and brought their lips together and like the sly kitsune she was Naruko slipped her tounge into Hinata's mouth. Naruko had to try her best to keep from laughing when she heard Hinata gasp and clutch her shirt.

The girl's tounges fought for dominance with Naruko taking ownership of Hinata's tounge. A small string of mixed saliva connected their lips but broke when the lovers had gained enough distance apart. Hinata's breath was labored and heavy, Naruko loved the way Hinata would always blush after one of their little make out sessions.

Naruko's hands shot up in the air, "Kawaii!" She squealed before enveloping Hinata in a bone crushing bear hug nearly squeezing the life out of Hinata. When Naruko realized that her lover hadn't embraced her back she opened her crystal blue eyes only to be met with the site of a blue Hinata.

"Oh my bad Hinata-chan." Naruko let go of Hinata and rubbed the back of her head nervously and chuckled a bit while watching Hinata regain her breath. Once she was sure Hinata was alright Naruko held her hand up and helped Hinata off the ground.

"I-I'm okay." Hinata stuttered.

"Anyway, you're coming home with me!" Naruko gripped Hinata's hand and started to drag Hinata down the pathway with her while walking in a marching-like fashion.

"N-Naruko-chan! Wait, what do you mean?" Hinata cried out, Naruko kept dragging her.

"Just what I said, you're coming home with me!"

"Y-You mean for the whole week?"

"Yup!"

"But what about my clothes?"

"You can wear mine."

"But I can't wear your underwear!"

"You can and you will."

"B-But but-"

"Hinata-chan, make as many excuses as you want but your coming with me!" Naruko chimed

"Naruko-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata was still sweating bullets while Naruko was unlocking the door to her house. She didn't mind staying with Naruko, she loved her to death but Naruko would get kind of obsessed with making love and make her try the most insane things ever. Sure Hinata got over fainting over Naruko but still the things Naruko would come up with were out of this world. The other day she was over Naruko's house to work on a project when Naruko tried to force her into the idea of bondage! Thank god she was able to talk Naruko out that one!<p>

"Are you sure your parents won't mind having me over for the entire week?" Hinata asked her girlfriend who was getting a little tired of Hinata's protests about staying over.

Naruko smirked, "They're not home. They went to a Sakura festival in Hokkaidou with my grandparents, so I'm here home alone!" Naruko loved the fact that her parents just leave her alone in the house, it gives her the opportunity to bring Hinata over and do each other anywhere!

Naruko finnaly unlocked the door and escorted Hinata to her room and almost laughed when she saw Hinata's blush getting bigger.

"Just wait there, I'm going to get something."

Hinata nodded and sat on Naruko's bed, and looked around Naruko's room. It was a lot girlier than she thought it would be. Of course shes been in here before but everytime she came in here it amazed her how Naruko's room could be this girly compared to how she acts.

It looked like a simple girls room the walls were a light tan color the floor was a light cherry wood boards with a vibrant green rug laying in the middle of the floor. To the left of her door was a white closet, it was pretty big but not big enough to be a walk in.

To the right of the door there was a small table. Above the table was a hook where Naruko had hung hers and Hinata's bookbag on it.

Next to the table was a vanity/dresser with a tiny lamp on top of it as well as other girl toilettries, the dresser had a small red school sat in front of it too.

Naruko's bed was like any other and it was right against Naruko's huge window that was decorated with a baby pink curtain. Across from that sat Naruko's desk where her computer and stuffed animals rested.

Hinata sweat dropped, even though the room was girly it was still a pig-stye. Well it was _Naruko's _room after all, somehow she expected this. There were panties and stuffed animals thrown all over the floor. Instant ramen cupped were littered all ver the room.

Hinata sighed, whith a mess this big it would take at LEAST an hour.

Naruko walked in the room again with a big cardboard box in her hands. Naruko walked to her closet and threw it in there and stuffed it in.

"Hinata-chan, take off your uniform; I'm going to wash it with mine." Naruko looked around her room and chuckled. "Uh, maybe I should clean all this up first." Hinata nodded and started picking up Naruko's used panties off the floor and putting them into the laundry basket while Naruko cleaned up the empty ramen cups.

* * *

><p><strong>About 2 hours later:<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata collasped on Naruko's bed, her hair a mess as well as was her clothes. With all her strength Hinata lifted her head to see Naruko half-asleep on the floor. Naruko was so tired she couldn't even make it to the bed.<p>

"Ugh... I never knew cleaning was so hard!" Naruko groaned lightly.

At least the room was now spotless thought!

"Nee, Hinata-chan do you want to order some pizza?" Naruko asked her, Hinata wiggled her foot as a sign of agreement since she had no energy to lift her head. Naruko reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and ordered the pizza.

About half an hour later the door bell rung. Naruko came and answered the door with Hinata behing her.

The pizza man was a boy about their age, Naruko guessed he went to their school. When the boy got a good look at the two beauties His mouth dropped. In a slpit second the look in his eyes went from shock to lust. Which Naruko didn't like one bit but decided to see if he would do what he thought.

"That will be 1292 yen." The boy said.

Still glaring Naruko reached into her pocket and pulled out exact change. The boy reached out and grasped Naruko's wrist.

"Or perhaps you and you're little friend there can pay in another way." He said suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Before the boy could even blink a harsh punch met his jaw. When his vision finnaly cleared he looked up to see the blonde's fist in the air.

"You can go fuck yourself. " She said nonchalantly, " And by the way... I'm a lesbian." Naruko grabbed the pizza and slammed the door leaving the man on the ground.

After the girls finished their meals they retreated back to Naruko's room again. Both of them on the bed snuggling with looking into each others eyes.

"Nee, Hinata-chan your eyes are so pretty! They're like tiny moons!" Naruko giggled.

Naruko suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room and into the bathroom, she was doing something that Hinata couldn't see. Naruko came back in, bouncing around all excited she ran up to Hinata, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom with her. Once Naruko was sure that Hinata was in Naruko locked the bathroom door, which scared the shit out of Hinata. Hinata looked around and what she saw scared her to death.

A tub filled with scented bubbles, a bottle of edible lotion, or was it edible soap? Either way it said it was strawberry flavored which also scared Hinata to death.

"Let's take a bath together!" Naruko piped and started taking off her clothes. In less than thirty seconds Naruko was stark naked and started advancing toward Hinata.

'I knew this would happen!' Hinata screamed in her head as she started to back away from Naruko. "M-Maybe that's not such a good idea. We should take seperate ones." She said in a begging tone. But as always Naruko kept advancing.

"Nope! You can't, plus I locked the door so you can't get out unless you have the key!" The blonde laughed. In a flash Naruko was in front of Hinata, and before she could react Naruko tore her shirt off and was now working on her skirt which was thrown off as well.

"Naruko-chaaaaan!" She screamed as Naruko tore off her bra and panties next leaving her naked just like Naruko. Naruko then proceeded to lift her blue hair girlfriend and gently placed her in the tub before she jumped in herself.

Naruko stared at the naked girl in front of her. 'Something doesn't feel right' Naruko thought to herself. Naruko reached out and dragged Hinata onto her lap with her big breasts pressed up against the blunette's back. 'That's better.' Naruko mentally smirked while Hinata resembled a tomato.

Hinata gasped as Naruko's perfectly tanned hands roamed her stomach, carefully caressing Hinata's flat stomach. Hinata turned back to Naruko to see what had gotten into her, though somehow she knew this was going to happen. Naruko's hand left Hinata's stomach for a second, reaching over to grab the pink and clear bottle on the sink that Hinata had seen earlier. Naruko's girlfriend let out a tiny squeak once she saw what Naruko had in her hand and let out an 'Eep!' when Naruko began to rub the soap onto her toned stomach.

Tanned hands rubbed the smaller girl's stomach in little circles before the two hands went in two different directions. The left hand headed south towards her wet heat, and the other rising north to Hinata's generously sized chest.

Hinata squealed, "N-Naruko-chan!" She turned around and saw the most seductive yet michevious look ever in the blondes blue eyes. Naruko's hand was warm as she caressed Hinata's breast.

Naruko decided to kick it up a notch and pinched Hinata's pink nipple and twisted it. Hinata cried out in pure pleasure almost asking for more as goosebumps started to form on her skin. Naruko continued to stroke the girls breast while still pinching the nipple, twisting it ever now and again. The bluenette bit down on her lip trying to repress the moans from so much pleasure, she could barely take it and Naruko had barely even started.

Naruko felt a burning sensation in between her legs, her throbbing pussy begging to be played with.

Naruko's other hand sought out what she was looking for an pinched the Hyuga's clit causing her to let go of her lip and squeal in delight.

Hinata felt Naruko's wet pink tounge tail up the side of her neck and up to her ear, she just remembered about the strawberry flavored soap as that very taste met her lips, "Hinata-chan, you're so wet! Your such a naughty girl." Naruko whispered, her hot breath against Hinata's ear made her shiver.

Naruko's fingers let go of Hinata's swollen clit and spead her legs open widder and Hinata gasped when she felt the blondes finger run across her slit before plunging it into her dripping wet pussy. "Naruko!" The bluenette screamed as she bucked her hips in the same rythm as the blondes finger before she came hard on Naruko's hand.

"Nee, Hinata-chan, Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" lifting the small girl in her arms, Naruko drained the tub and carefully placed Hinata on her bed. Naruko grabbed the box from her closet and left the room leaving Hinata puzzled. 'Where the hell did she go?' She thought to herself.

What happened next shook Hinata down to the core. There in the door way was Naruko in the most sluttiest nurse uniform she had ever layed eyes on.

"I heard there was a sick girl in this room?" The sexy blonde questioned seductively.

Naruko walked further into the room letting Hinata get a better look at the outfit she had on. She wore a light pink nurse outfit but too small for her big breasts making them pop out of the uniform, her breasts were being hidden by a white lace bra that Hinata had given to her for Christmas. Her legs were covered with a satin white stockings that ended mid thigh. Her silky blonde hair was tied into a single long ponytail that ended right above her ass.

"N-Naruko-cha-" The bluenette was cut off when Naruko's finger landed on her lips, silencing her.

"Shhhh... Don't talk, just let me do all work." Hinata gulped. "You're going to need that sweet voice of yours 'cause you'll be screaming all night." She winked.

Her perfectly orange manicured hands wove its hand through Hinata's navy blue hair and trailed it down and curled the ends around her finger.

To Naruko, Hinata was the most wonderful girl in the world, not to mention beautiful. Her indigo colored hair reached down to he hips with the ends cut straight, not one hair out of place. It was soft to touch and smelt like vannila and lavender, well Hinata always had that scent on her, Naruko had always regretted not asking Hinata what kind of shampoo she used.

Letting go of her hair, she began trailing kisses down onto the other girl's chest. Naruko tantalizingly slides her tongue across her chest, savoring the sweet taste of the Hinata's soft skin. Naruko licks back up to her neck and bit down, leaving a small bite mark just above her collar bone. Hinata moaned in pleasure from the wet kisses that were being laid down on her soft skin of her neck. The Hyuga moaned loudly, arching her back off the matress. Naruko took this opportuninty and began to massage Hinata's bare back.

Hinata captured Naruko's lips into another soul searing kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss Naruko took a second to appreciate Hinata's small body before begining a ruthless assault on her chest. Her hands began moving to caress the glorious mounds. She then stared the bluenette in the eyes, all the while her small pink tongue slipped out of her mouth to lick her breasts. "Hinata, you're so beautiful." Hinata squealed and gripped the bed sheets as Naruko ravished her sensitive nipples.

"Ah! N-Naruko-chan!" Hinata had to admit that she loved Naruko's magic tounge, it would be able too make her cum with just a push of a button. Naruko looked up at her girlfriend's quivering face, she sucked on her left nipple hard and let it go with a 'POP'. Naruko abandoned her breasts and began to kiss Hinata's pale stomach leaving little love bites all over. Hinata didn't want Naruko to ever stop her assault on her body.

"Hinata-chan." Naruko brought herself back up and burried her head in the crook of Hinata's neck, her hot breath tickling her and sending shivers up the smaller girls spine. " I love you." The blonde whispered into the others ear before she began to nibble and suck on it.

Hinata's breath started to sound like soft moans which aroused Naruko to no end, "I-I love y-AH!" Hinata was cut off as Naruko lowered her body to Hinata's wet folds. She looked up at her girlfriend to admire her. She had a pretty blush on her cheeks as they both stared at each other.

Naruko started to lightly lick the outer folds of her lover. Hinata whimpered and squirmed, soon she started to moan loudly while her lover's tongue entered her body. The beautiful Hyuuga quivered and moaned out as Naruko's tongue lapped and sucked on her juicy folds.

When Naruko reached her hand around and pinched her clit, Hinata lost all control and came, her juices squirting all over. Naruko smirked and finished up her meal before coming back up to kiss the ravenette.

"Don't think it's over, we're just getting started!" Naruko threw off the nurses uniform she had on, not really caring where it landed, she unhooked her bra and flung it across the room just like the uniform. If possible Hinata's cheeks gained a deeper shade of red as the blonde's breasts dangled in front of her face, teasing her.

All of a sudden Hinata latched onto Naruko's right breast. The blond cried out in pleasure at the new bold Hinata, she lapped and sucked on her pink nipple while twisting and tugging the neglected one. Not being enough for her, Hinata took the other nipple in her mouth as well, sucking and nibbling on them both as her hands gropped Naruko's perfectly tan ass and rubbed them in circles.

"AH! Hinata-chan!"

Naruko couldn't take it any more and pinned Hinata to the bed making her release her breasts. "Damnit, Hinata-chan! I'm supposed to be the seme." She groaned out. Slipping a finger into Hinata's wet passage she watched as Hinata arched off the bed towards the ceiling.

"A-AH-AHH!" Hinata shook her head back and forth as the pace of her fingers increased. Her hands automatically went to Naruko's head, entwining with the blonds hair and pulling it free from its pig-tails. Naruko added another finger, smirking in triumph as Hinata's hips arched completely off the bed. Naruko kicked it up a notch and began to pump her fingers harder and faster into the ravenette. Hinata was drunken with ecstacy and began to fondle her own breasts, pinching and twisting her own pink and swollen nipples.

"Come for me, Hinata-chan."

And with that comand Hinata began to thrash around frantically as she orgasm raged through her and her juices squirted over Naruko's hand; effectively soaking the bed sheets.

Through half lidded eyes Hinata watched the blonde suck off all her juices off her fingers. And once sucking her fingers dry Naruko let out a loud, "MMMMMMM"

"Naruko-chan ..." She heard Hinata mumble.

"Huh? What was that babe?"

"I want to ... I ... Ano ... I-I WANT TO PLEASURE YOU TOO!" Hinata blurted out with an embarrassed look on her face, of course to Naruko it was adorable. Though Naruko was knocked out of her thoughts when she saw Hinata grab a hold of her shoulders and push her down to the bed; making Hinata the seme and Naruko was now the uke.

"H-Hinata-cha-AH!" She cried out as Hinata's hands began to massage her pussy though her panties, her fingers running up and down her clothed slit. "Hah!" She gasped in pleasure. "N-Not there!"

"Don't resist it Naruko-chan." Hinata cooed, "I'll make you feel really good." The blonde squealed as Hinata ran her tounge along her neck.

"N-No ... Hinata!" She gripped the bedsheets, clawing at them with her perfectly manicured fingers. Hinata began to nibble on the lobe of her girlfriends ear causing Naruko to moan again in pleasure.

"Naruko-chan, I get so turned on when I hear your voice." Hinata pinched her clit through her panties and watched as the fluids poured from her pussy and soaked her panties. "Naruko-chan, you're so wet." Hinata giggled and slipped off Naruko's ramen decorated panties off of her.

Hinata latched onto Naruko's perfectly rounded breasts she caught the nipple with her teeth and began to suckle as Naruko watched her fondle them before her very eyes. As her tongue swiped over her breast Naruko's back began to arch, pushing herself further into Hinata's mouth. Hinata began to suck harder at the peak as her hand began to knead the right breast. With a heavy sucking sound she let go of the whiskered girl's breast, her pert nipple now glistening with saliva. She then came back up to share an intense kiss with her.

Next thing Naruko knew both of the loves were in 69 postition with Hinata's pussy being wagged in front of her face.

Gently Hinata kissed her trimmed blonde hairs and slipped her tongue in between her folds. The blue eyed vixen gripped her lovers ass and brought it down to her level and instantly began to suck on Hinata's delectable pussy. She smirked to herself when she heard Hinata scream, but since Hinata wanted to take charge it was knocked off her face as the ravenette took her clit into her mouth and harshly sucked on it.

'I want to here Naruko-chan moan.' Hinata thought to herself and slid her finger into Naruko's wet pussy. Naruko's head shot up and let out a loud moan and began to shake her head all around. Hinata retracted her finger and replaced it with her tounge and thrusted it in and out of her dripping wet pussy, slurping up her juices in the process.

"Hinata, no ... if you keep going, I'll ..."

"It's okay, Naruko-chan, cum." Spreading her legs in front of her Hinata dove her tongue deeper, lapping up Naruko's juices and wetness, her unique taste. She began to dive deeper and harder, pulling Naruko closer to her holding onto her hips as her back began to arch

Naruko broke out into a fit of moans as her orgasm racked through her body and she began to shake beyond belief. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the whiskered girl screams before falling to the bed as the tremors from her orgasm started to die down.

Panting Hinata fell back to the bed ready to fall asleep. But apparently it was time for another round to Naruko as she ducked under her bed, taking out a birght red box. As she opened the box the item inside revealed it's self as a 24 inch neon orange double sided dildo. Something her grandfather Jiraiya had given her on her 16th birthday.

Crawling back onto the bed Naruko shoved the dildo halfway into her girlfriend's hole, watching, fascinated, as it stretched out wide to accommodate the intrusion.

"AH! N-Naruko-chan! W-What are you doing?" Naruko didn't answer her but instead slid the rest of the dildo inside of her self as Hinata watched her lover's pussy swallow it whole. The blonde vixen started wriggling around and pushing her hips back to take the plastic cock deeper, once their pussies met Naruko smirked down at her.

Bringing her hips back she slamed them full for against Hinata's and began grinding her hips making their pussies rub together. Both girls writhed in pleasure as the dildo moved inside them and the friction of their pussies sent waves of pleasure through their spines.

Hinata groaned loudly and smirked evilly and pinched Naruko's nipple and twisted it between her fingers. Naruko screamed, bucking and grinding her hips roughly, the strongest orgasm she'd had of the night rushing through her body like an earthquake.

Naruko got harsh grip on Hinata's hips, nails digging into her soft skin, and began thrusting; her hips snapping forward so hard, the sound of skin slapping skin could be heard all thoughout the house. Hinata gripped the sheets so hard she thought they would rip under her intense grip.

Naruko looked down at Hinata when she let out a shaky moan and realized that Hinata was on the verge of another orgasm and so was she.

"Naruko-chan! AH! I'm going to cum ... AHHH!"

"Me too, cum with me Hinata-chan."

Hinata wrapped her legs around her girlfriends hips as their hips met at bruising speeds. "NARUKO-CHAAAAN!" "HINATA-CHAAAAAAN!" Both girls screamed at the top of their lungs as the cummed together before they both collasped on the bed.

As the intesnity of her orgasm died down Hinata cuddled up to Naruko. "I love you, Naruko-chan."

Naruko smiled back at her "I love you too, Hinata-chan." Hinata sighed in contentment as she got comfortable with her girlfriend. " And we have the whole week to try these out!" Hinata opened her eyes again and saw Naruko holding up a pair or handcuffs and whip.

Hinata hopped out of the bed, "N-Naruko-chan! Your crazy!"

Naruko got up, "C'mon Hina-chan, It'll be fun!" she approached her.

"No! Get that thing away from me!" She yelled.

"Fine I'll just force you!" The blonde retoted.

"Leave me alone! Get away!" Hinata ran out the room, despite the fact that she was naked.

"You know you'll love it!" She chased after Hinata.

"Naruko-chan stop it!"

"At least try it!"

"Your insane!"

"Pleeeeease?"

"Stop following me!"

"C'mon! You love me don't cha?"

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I'll do that!"

"Don't deny it!"

"Naruko, your worse than your grandfather!"

"We're gonna need to practice this for our wedding night!"

"NARUKOOOOOOOO!"

And thoughout all hours of the night all you could hear was the screaming of the two girls and them running through the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed this extra long lemon. Sorry for any mistakes I may have made but I'm too lazy to check right now so just deal with it. This is my first Yuri lemon so it might not be that good so feel free to rant about it. I still don't see why people don't write many Narukox Hinata fics. It pisses me off but hopefully this encourages people to write more. By the way I changed my name from Baka1Chan to The Devil's Avenger.<strong>

**By the way Hokkaidou is a town in Japan that holds the best festivals especially the Ice festivals!**

**It wasn't really role play like I had hoped it would turn out to be but oh well. Anyway no stealing and blah blah blah ...**

**Love it? Suggestions? Questions? Requests? Review.**

**By the way ... You can stop masturbating now, 'cause I know that some of you are.**


End file.
